1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to portable die punch assemblies.
2. Background Art
Die punch assemblies are regularly used in crafting and decorating to cut material in specifically desired shapes and sizes. Conventional die punch assemblies require a different cutting die to achieve a different size of cut material.